The Ugly Sweater Contest
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ok, so this story is a little bit dorky, but that's ok...I mean the person I wrote it for wanted a dorky Christmas story! :D anyway the title should say a bit, it's Christmas, and at the Christmas party they are having an ugly sweater contest.


_A/N: This story is a Christmas present to Prussian Meringue Pie. You made me laugh when you replied to my PM about the Christmas presents. I was actually going to do a story like this but it got lost, and I gave up on it. But now I will not give up because I'm doing this one for a good friend! And the word you gave me I had no idea what it was so I had to look it up in the dictionary! You made my day! Anyway enjoy this and Merry Christmas Prussia!_

The Ugly Sweater Contest

The house was brightly lit and everyone was ready for this party to begin. Getraer was throwing a Christmas party at his house this year, and one of the things every officers looked forward to was the ugly sweater contest!

Officers were arriving the ugliest sweaters that they had. Some of them even had to run out and buy an ugly sweater last minute just so they could join.

Getraer couldn't help but laugh at the humor of his shift. How'd he get so lucky to be stuck with all of them? Those sweaters…oh gosh you'd never wanna be caught dead in some of them. Grossie was wearing an oversized red sweater with a Christmas tree, and lights it said "Merry Christmas" in huge uneven letters, and there were a few ornaments from the tree that stuck off the sweater.

Getraer was looking around at the other sweaters. Bonnie was wearing a green sweater with Santa on it, and a big reindeer that had been poorly made.

Ponch was wearing a sweater with Santa stuck in the chimney, and a reindeer was trying to push him down. It looked more silly than it did ugly.

Jon was wearing a red sweater with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer on it, and little designs of Christmas lights down the sleeves.

Getraer just laughed at the sweaters he saw. "I have no clue who's winning this ugly sweater contest," he admitted.

Ponch laughed. "It's probably gonna be Grossie," he suggested with a smile. Then headed over the table, to find some hot coca, there was whipped cream sitting beside the hot coca and Ponch smiled a cheerful grin, and grabbed the whipped cream and made sure to put a lot of it in his hot coca.

The table was filled with sweet treats.

Bonnie walked over to the table as she fixed her mellifluous/smooth silky hair back into a ponytail not wanting to get it in the food.

Jon soon joined his friends over by the table. "Well, what do you think? I helped with the popcorn garland that is hanging up…" Jon started.

"I wanna eat it," Ponch replied half laughing. "It looks good."

Jon and Bonnie both laughed at that.

"Alright, so after the ugly sweater contest we will open our gifts," Getraer said.

Ponch smiled. "Sound terrific! Everyone line up and get ready, Getraer is the judge," he ordered.

The few people that had showed up to the party lined up, ready for the judging of the ugly sweater contest.

Getraer looked at the sweaters, and the choices he had to choose from. Nothing seemed to be uglier than what Grossie was wearing. "Grossman, I think you won this contest…"

Grossie laughed a glee filled hoot, "I knew I would," he replied.

Ponch rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his hot coca, and got a huge whipped cream mustache from it.

Bonnie laughed, and her laugh lit up the room. She had such a sweet mellifluous laugh. It was very pleasant to listen to.

Getraer got everyone together in the living room, for the opening of gifts.

They all sat together, passing out gifts, laughing and having fun. Each taking turns opening their gifts, then passing out another gift. The room was filled with laughter and joy, and the sweet mellifluous sounds of laughter. A pleasant and soothing sound to listen to as you enjoyed Christmas together with your CHP family.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Getraer said loudly.

"Merry Christmas, Sarge!" they replied.

Ponch turned up the radio so they could hear the Christmas music, they all gathered by the radio together, singing Christmas carols, whatever song would come on, no matter how silly it was, and to their delight the songs that had kept playing were songs such as "Frosty the Snow Man" "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" and "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus."

To end it all off in the right way though, without even being able to choose the music, they were happy to find that the station played "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and that was the exact song that they needed to end off this perfect Christmas together.


End file.
